Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding apparatus, a power feeding method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique for transmitting power by a wireless non-contact method and operating information processing apparatuses such as a mobile terminal is known. As built-in central processing units (CPUs) increase in speed and performance and display screens increase in size, mobile terminals are increasing in power consumption. Operable time becomes short if the mobile terminals operate only with power charged in their built-in battery.
Techniques for solving such a problem of a mobile terminal by wireless power feeding are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-14422 discusses a technique in which a mobile terminal, when exchanging data in cooperation with an external apparatus, secures power by wirelessly receiving power from a power feeding apparatus and performs the intended data transmission and reception.